Las cronicas
by Mario-san
Summary: Un nuevo viaje, una nueva historia  corta por cierto xD...   Gran final subida disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Ola mundo, aquí estoy de nuevo y esta vez les traje mi siguiente creación y con este fic que solo dura muy poquito les dara las respuestas de algunas dudas que tenian sobre mi primer fic que realice.

Ademas de que veran un final con la cual siempre habia soñado toda mi vida jejeje, espero que no se confundan mucho y solo espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto en hacer mis fics.

Hasta ahora llevo solamente 2 fics que es estan relacionadas y ustedes ya saben como y este sera el tercero y ultimo relacionado con las anteriores 2 lo que significa que he creado una trilogía jejeje. Pero cuando cree mi primer fic nunca crei que llegaria a crear otros dos y todo fue gracias a los Ovas de la serie jejeje. Con este fic daré por terminado los fic que tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solo espero que lo disfruten.

Para que no se confundan:

1. "abcdef…" lo que dice el o los personajes con letra normal

2. _abcdef… lo que dicen sus pensamientos con letra normal cursiva _

_3. Abcdef… lo que esta narrando normal y sin comillas._

_

* * *

_

Las crónicas

El que debe nacer.

(LA HISTORIA DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA)

PROLOGO

En medio de una oscuridad en la que no se podia ver nada de nada ni siquiera verte a ti mismo y vacío infinito en donde nunca llegara ni al suelo o al cielo, yacía una pequeña luz que parecía una antorcha pequeña pero no lo era.

"¿Qué es este lugar? Eh…?, puedo hablar? O son mis pensamientos?"

La pequeña luz en forma de esfera no sabía en la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Donde estoy, porque estoy en este lugar? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué soy?"

En ese mismo vacío se escucho una segunda voz;

"Estas aquí por una misión"

"¿Quien dijo eso?" dijo la pequeña luz.

"Estas aquí porque eres el unico que pude rescatar de un desastre que a ocurrido en tu mundo"

"¿Mi mundo?"

"Eres el unico, que tiene lazos fuertes con el que esta haciendo desastres en tu mundo"

"¿lazos… fuertes?"

_De que rayos esta hablando hablado esa voz de que mundo esta hablado?, además yo con quien tengo lazos fuertes si ni siquiera tengo recuerdo de porque estoy aquí y tampoco se quien soy._

"Por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir, cuando todo esto acabe recordaras lo que ha ocurrido en tu mundo y volvera a la normalidad, ademas, la razon por la cual estas aquí es porque tu también hicistes algo en algun tiempo alterno para que de ese modo nos encontráramos"

"¿Yo hice algo para que nos encontráramos?"

_¿Debo confiar en esa voz?, talvez tenga que hacerlo ya que necesito sabe que soy y como soy en realidad en mi mundo. O tal vez soy una existencia que nunca nacio… en ese caso._

"Esta bien, lo hare…"

"Me alegro que eligieras bien, ya que esto depende de tu existencia"

"Mi existencia…"

"Muy bien… esto es lo que tienes que hacer…"

Fin cap. 1

Proximo Cap. Encuentros


	2. Encuentros

**Ola amigos, aquí les dejo mi siguiente capítulo si es que no se quedaron satisfechos con el prologo. Espero que les guste.**

**Encuentros**

La voz ya habia terminado de darle indicaciones sobre lo que tenia que hacer aquella luz y también le contó sobre un mundo que el pisara para cumplir con su misión.

"Bien, ya que has entendido lo que tienes que hacer, es tiempo de darte un cuerpo" dijo la voz.

"¿Un cuerpo?" Respondo aquella luz.

"En el momento que reconstruya tu cuerpo, te dejare en ese mundo, además quiero que te escondas lo mas rápido posible ya que mi poder puede ser detectada por otros y en este proceso de reconstrucción de cuerpos tu serás expuesto por unos segundos, asi que en el momento que te deje ahí, tu te esconderás."

"_Esperen un minuto… la voz me esta diciendo que reconstruirá mi cuerpo, eso quiere decir que tengo un cuerpo ¿propio? O solamente me lo dara por unas horas, además la forma en que me dice que me esconda una vez que llegue a ese lugar se oye muy peligroso." _Eso pensaba aquella luz.

"Entendido" "_espero poder hacerlo"_

"Ah!, otra cosa, te voy a dar un objeto para que cumplas tu misión, y es esto…"

Del fondo vacio apareció otra luz, pero esta vez era de colores, es como si tuvieras el arco iris en una pequeña esfera.

"Este objeto ya esta programado para que puedas cumplir con tu mision sin problemas, ademas esto tambien te ayudara a regresar a tu mundo real y podrás recordar tu verdadera identidad."

"_Valla, después de todo si tengo un cuerpo real."_

"Muy bien, espero que me estés diciendo la verdad"

"Bien, entonces ya es hora de ir, adiós y buena suerte…"

Aquella luz se le empezó a rodear numerosos símbolos y toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se empezó a quebrar como si fuera vidro y en cada pedazo que caía, se podía ver algo afuera. Para simplificar; es como si la luz estuviera dentro de un huevo enorme y la luz esta empezando a nacer y cada pedazo que caía al suelo daba a mostrar el exterior del huevo.

El cuerpo se creaba poco a poco hasta que por fin se completo, y claro el cuerpo tenia ropa y todo. Aquel chico tenia un poco cegado los ojos que no podia ver y sus piernas estaban un poco desequilibrados es como si era la primera vez que se ponía de pie, que casi no se podia mantenerse en equilibrio.. Pero aun asi dijo:

"Bien, mi cuerpo ya esta ahora me escondo… "Wuaaahhh!… ¿donde me escondo?..."

¿En que lugar fue a parar?, en un lugar donde no había nada en donde esconderse, era una calle solitaria si arbolitos o arbustos, y sin botes de basura a la vista, lo único que había eran postes de luz y para el colmo, el estaba a casi 4 casa de donde se encontraba Shana caminado, casi cerca de la escuela. De hecho Shana se encontraba caminado hacia su casa ya que las clases se habían terminado, pobre del chico quien buscaba un lugar para esconderse porque desafortunadamente Shana se había dado cuenta de la presencia de el. Después aquel chico escucha…

"Alastor, sentiste eso?" dijo Shana con un de seriedad.

"Si, ¿que rayos será?, solo sentimos su presencia por 2 segundos y al parecer estaba muy cerca de nosotros; hay que estar alerta, puede que sea un enemigo nuevo."

"Crees que le debamos decir a Yuuji?"

"No creo, además fue un presencia muy pequeña, creo que nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso."

"Demonios estoy muerto, estoy muerto… calmate, calmate ella ya no te vio…. Todavía no es hora de que ella me vea aun" El chico se escondido detrás de un poste de luz y lleno de nervios pensado que ella lo habia visto.

"Eh?, ya se va. No mejor dicho ya se fue!."

El se puso en medio de la calle mirando a aquella chica de nombre Shana y pensando en voz alta…

"Ufff, por poco y me descubre, debo ser el mejor haciendo estas cosas jejejejejeje. Creo que los postes son la mejor opción para esconderse en estos días."

Todo lo dijo en voz alta en medio de la calle, pero no contó de que un estudiante lo estuviera viendo y evitando toparse con el. Esa persona paso muy rapido y miraba a aquel chico muy extraño pero siguió su camino.

"Eh?, creo que acaba de pasar alguien… ¡o no! ¡ESTUVE PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA EN MEDIO DE LA CALLEEEE! Y esa persona debió pensar que soy un raro el estar hablando solo en medio de la calle. Rayos!..."

El chico miraba a aquel estudiante que paso a un lado de él hace unos momentos y en ese momento miro algo en su mente…

"creo que esa persona me es familiar…"

"Bueno, talvez lo recuerde todo después de acabar mi misión"

Mientras que aquel chico superaba su ridiculez, aquel estudiante que caminaba para su casa; era una persona muy cercana a aquel chico, un estudiante que primero supo que era una antorcha, después descubrio que era un Mistes y también descubrió que su color de su Llama era plateada y que después se convertiría en el Tomogara mas fuerte del mundo… Yuuji.

Fin Cap. Encuentros

Sig. Sucesos

Ola chicos, espero que les aya gustado y si no entendieron la ultima parte en la de que Yuuji se convierte en un Tomogara muy fuerte, lean mi primer fic que se llama , **El que debe nacer **y ahí sabran las respuestas. Bueno nos vemos al siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos


	3. Sucesos

Ola amigos, esta vez no tuve demasiada creatividad y solo pude hacer esto pero les aseguro que el próximo capitulo va a ser muy larguito jejeje. Solo espero que lo disfruten.

Sucesos

El joven estudiante paso como si nada, mientras el chico se retorcía de vergüenza… pero su actitud cambio…

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, solamente ahora me interesa esperar el momento indicado para poder actuar… eh?... ¿Qué es esto?"

Ven lo que digo…

El chico sintió algo dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, cuando saco lo que tenia en su bolsillo…

"¿Un reloj…?, este es lo que me dio aquella voz. Parece comun y corriente pero creo que debe ser especial…"

"Bueno, no importa lo que sea mientras sea para cumplir mi mision…"

El chico empezo a caminar en direccion de donde se habia ido Shana y Yuuji. Ya era tarde y la noche ya estaba llegando, el siguió caminando y caminado hasta que llego a un pequeño lugar que parecia un parque, habia un asiento disponible y pues se sentó, su mirada lo dirijo al cielo donde empezo a ver algo hermoso para el.

"Wua!, que hermoso es este cielo"

Después se empezo a dar cuenta de algo.

"Eh?, desde que llegue aquí empecé a decir demasiadas cosas e inclusive parece que ya conozco todo acerca de este mundo. Al parecer si existo en este mundo. Aquella voz me dijo que esa chica seria a quien salvaría a alguien cercano a mi. Quiero saber mas de mi, quiero saber quien soy yo"

El chico siguió recordando todo lo que le dijo aquella voz…

"Esa voz me dijo que esa chica la llaman Shana y que era una Flame Haze ella es muy valiente y pues algo guapa, que yo ya la he conocido alguna vez en mi vida real. Yo debo encontrarme con ella mañana para empezar la operación y después … buah!, todo me parece muy irreal, pero no me sorprende ya que yo tambien soy algo raro"

El chico siguió mirando el cielo estrellado el cual miro por un par de minutos y después le empezó a pesar los ojos y de pronto cayo dormido.

Les dije que era pequeño jejeje, pero lo que sigue es mas largo y necesita un poco de modificaciones. Espérense un poco mas.

Sig. Cap.

Hora de Actuar.

Esperen mi próximo capítulo.


	4. Hora de Actuar Parte 1

Ola mundo, aquí les dejo mi siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten y lo puedan entender, y seguro que ustedes se preguntaran cual es el nombre de aquel "CHICO" pues aun no he pensado en uno bueno. Jejeje xD,

Ah! Se me olvidaba que este capitulo va dedicado a Reyzick y a Solani (Shanita) xD.

**Hora de actuar (parte 1)**

La noche paso demasiado rápido y la mañana siguiente por fin llego. Al parecer el chico durmió en ese parque y entre sueños el chico podía ver cosas de su vida.

El chico podía ver en sus sueños a demasiada gente, tal vez era gente que el ya conocía pero aun no podía recordar bien sus rostros, en su sueño los veía medio borrosos pero lo ultimo que vio fueron a dos personas juntas, por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver es que eran un hombre y una mujer de diferentes estaturas y lo que mas le llamo la atención es que la chica tenia cabello largo de color negro y abrazada de aquel hombre, después su sueño cambio por otro y vio un lugar, una ubicación donde se podia ver a si mismo con alguien mas y ese alguien es Shana y todo su sueño termino cuando los primeros rayos de sol perturbaron sus ojos.

"Eh?... Un sueño?... fue un sueño muy raro pero…"

El chico puso su palma en su pecho y dijo:

"…muy calido a la vez. Al ver todo eso en mi sueño es como si estuviera en algún lugar muy calido para mi con personas que me quieren y a la vez quiero"

"Pero lo ultimo que vi.… parece que es como una visión de lo que debo hacer el día de hoy."

El chico se levanto y empezó a caminar a una dirección que el mismo desconocía.

"No se porque pero se que yo debo estar en aquel lugar para encontrarme con esa chica"

El siguió corriendo por una calle que tiene como destino a la casa de Yuuji pero después disminuyo su velocidad hasta que se detuvo, porque por fin había encontrado a esa chica a quien habia visto en su sueño, Shana.

El la mira por detrás y su expresión en su cara cambio por completo esta vez puso una cara muy seria, tomo el reloj que tenia en sus manos y su presencia del chico se hizo fuerte y al mismo tiempo se activo un hechizo no restringido que atrapo a Shana en ese espacio, era un hechizo que no se había visto nunca, ese poder era para desaparecer la presencia de ambos dentro de ese espacio y tenia como objetivo no alterar mas el tiempo de lo que ya esta.

Shana se da cuenta de su presencia.

"Shana!, es la misma presencia de ayer, prepárate esta muy cerca." Eso dijo Alastor

Rapido ella invoca un Fuzetsu, y trata de buscar al sujeto que la seguia, ella sintio que esta atrás de ella, ella voltea peroooo…

Shana analisa muy bien al sujeto que la seguia, ojos color café, baja estatura, vestia ropa muy comun en un niño de 10 años.

"Esto es una broma Alastor? Un niño?"

"¡Umm! No te dejes confiar las apariencias engañan… No es un niño común, por eso se mueve dentro del Fuzetsu, el no es normal."

"¿Quién eres? Responde…" - Shana le grita-

En eso el Niño empieza a recordar todo lo que le dijo esa voz de lo que debería decirle a ella.

"Tu debes de ser Shana; he iodo hablar de ti y al parecer llegue a tiempo."

El chico mira a shana y le dice.

"necesito que me ayudes para que te salves y salves al mundo."

"De que hablas?, oye tu, aun no me has dicho tu nombre."

"_Eh?... mi nombre. Ahora que lo dice no se mi nombre…"_

La verdad es que ni el mismo chico sabia de su propio nombre en el momento en el que se lo pregunto Shana.

"No puedo decirte mi nombre, pero lo único que te puedo decir es alguien cercano a ti corre peligro y podría ser una amenaza y un poco difícil de vencer…"

"¿De que demonios estas hablando? Contesta… - Shana lo apunta con la espada"

"Necesitas verlo, para que sepas como solucionarlo" – dice el niño –

En ese instante el niño toma el Reloj que prácticamente es un Hougu y sin que el se diera cuenta el hougu se activa por si solo y después miro a Shana"

Shana no le despegaba la vista al niño, cuando…

"Shana!, debajo de ti…"

"Umm!, aaahhh!, que es esto"

Un agujero se abrio en el suelo y al parecer la estaba absorbiendo

"no… puedo… salir"

El agujero estaba arrastrando a Shana hacia abajo,

"oie tu, detenteee, aahh!"

"Es inútil" - Dice Alastor – "¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

El niño aun tenia la mirada seria y después le contesta a Alastor.

"Su ayuda, pero para que me ayuden necesito que sepan la gravedad del problema y en ese lugar sabrán la respuesta."

"_Es cierto!, esa voz me dijo que dejara este objeto en un lugar en donde ella pueda verlo"_

Shana seguia siendo absorbida por ese agujero y peleando para salir de ahí mientras que aquel chico buscaba un lugar donde poner el Hougu.

"_AQUÍ"_

En la calle que se encontraban en la banqueta habia un pequeño cuadro donde próximamente se iba a enterrar un árbol y ahí decidió poner el Hougu. El nino lo enterro muy bien y después de hacer bien su trabajo el volteo hacia donde estaba ella pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ella.

"Eh?, ella desapareció. Espero que le valla bien en su viaje.

De pronto el vio una sombra que paso a un lado de el, pensó que se trataba de un pájaro pero la sombra era un poco grande pasa serlo, asi que el mira hacia arriba y ve que era Shana.

"Eeeeh!, Ahí está!, no puede ser, si hace unos segundos ella fue absorbida por ese agujero"

FIN

HORA DE ACTUAR PARTE 2

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado esperen la segunda parte, nos vemos.


	5. Hora de Actuar Parte 2

Hola a todos, aquí dejo mi penúltimo capitulo espero que les guste porque ya mero se acaba esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

HORA DE ACTUAR PARTE 2

Mientras aquel chico se hundía en un mar de dudas, de lo que había visto hace unos momentos, se sentó en la banqueta se puso a pensar.

"tengo que analizar muy bien esto para entender."

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?, ¿Por qué Shana volvió en cuestión de segundos? La cosa es muy simple y déjenme explicarles: En el momento en el que Shana fue absorbida por el hougu fue al futuro (Tiempo 00:00), pero en el futuro ella tomo el Hougu para regresar a su época actual (Tiempo 00:05). En pocas palabras en el presente tomo 5 segundos para que Shana regresara mientras que a Shana le tomo más tiempo para regresar a su época.

Todo lo anterior es lo que tenía en la cabeza del chico.

"Ahora entiendo!"

La persona quien iba saltando por encima de las casa era Shana y lo hacía para llegar a su destino y en uno de eso saltos se le cayo algo. En cuanto cayo al suelo el chico lo recogió, era nada mas y nada menos el mismo reloj que había enterrado hace unos segundos.

El chico volvió de nuevo al mismo lugar y desenterró el Hougu, después vio que aun seguía ahí. Después comparo los Hougu`s y uno de ellos e veía un poco deteriorado por el tiempo, de pronto se empiezan a iluminar los dos y después se unen entre si para formar nada mas 1.

"Valla, esto fue raro, bueno ya no me queda mas por hacer solo me queda esperar…"

Despues de eso, el pudo notar la presencia del Fuzetsu y se dirigió hacia la zona de batalla, una vez ahí solo se dedico a mirar.

Miró como huía desesperadamente Syndonay volando del lugar y después vio el campo de batalla.

"Eh?, ese es el chico que paso muy cerca de mi el dia de ayer"

El vio los momentos mas fuertes de la batalla hasta el momento del destello y explosión, eso hizo que cerrara sus ojos pero una vez que los abrio…

"Hay dos sujetos iguales"

Y así siguió la pelea, y aunque duro poco y las cosas salieron bien, todo parecia una pelicula muy fantastica con efectos especiales y todo. Habian 2 presencias distintas ya que una de ellas contenia el Reigio Maigo en su interior y quien sorprendentemente era la de el verdadero Mistes, en poca palabras Yuuji.

Y como en todas las películas, el bueno sale ganando, el chico quedo impresionado con las explosivas escenas de hace unos momentos, pero pudo entender de que esas cosas son normales para personas o cosa no humanas.

Aun estaba Shana inconsciente tirada en el suelo, así que Yuuji va a Auxiliarla

"Shana; despierta vamos, levántate."

Shana no parecia no responder al llamado de Yuuji, el trataba y trataba que hasta Yuuji pensaba en lo peor.

"Shana, por favor habré tus ojos…" Yuuji casi estaba llorando, por mas que la movía para despertarla ella no parecía responder, su cuerpo aun seguía cálido pero habia perdido el conocimiento gravemente.

"Valla, esa chica recibió mucho daño, ¿será posible que yo pueda hacer algo por ella?"

El chico toma el hougu con sus manos y de repente mira que el cuerpo de Shana empezó a iluminarse al igual que hougu.

"¿Que esta pasando?, ¿que le ocurre a Shana?"

Asi estuvo la luz por un rato en el cuerpo de Shana, una luz muy resplandeciente que cegaba los ojos y después la luz desaparece.

"¿Shana?" Yuuji se le acerca a Shana lentamente.

Shana estaba sanada de todos sus golpes y rasguños y hasta su uniforme de la escuela estaba bien y a un lado de ella su maletín de la escuela. Yuuji no podía entender bien las cosas pero lo que importaba ahora es que Shana estuviera bien.

Yuuji le dice de nueva cuenta: "Shana, despierta…"

Y ella reacciona esta vez, y en ese momento ella abraza a Yuuji, eso es una historia que ya conocen todos ustedes.

"Me alegro que ya estén mejor, eh?, que es eso que viene por ahí"

Con la poca viisibilidad en el cielo, el chico pudo notar la presencia de dos personas que llegarían al lugar en cualquier momento, y quienes podrían ser?, Eran Wilhelmina y Margery Daw.

"Demonios, si me quedo en este lugar ellos me van a descubrir."

El Chico tomo una dirección diferente y huyo a como pudo pero le entro mucho el nerviosismo que termino escondiéndose en un poste, al sentido contrario camino a la escuela.

El fuzetzu se desactivo y la casa desecha por una llama fue reconstruida por poder de existencia de Yuuji. Minutos después ellos dos se van a la escuela y llega otra chica al lugar y esa chica era Yoshira; como aquel chico se escondió un poco lejos no pudo escuchar lo que decían ellos, después llegaron Wilhelmina y Margery Daw y tampoco pudo escuchar nada de ellos.

"Bueno todo termino bien según lo planeado, eso espero"

De pronto, millones y millones de escenas e imágenes llegaron a su cabeza en un abri y cerrar de ojos, el chico parecía impresionado pero después entendió lo que vio.

"Por fin acabo todo… Lo bueno que tome el Hougu antes o si no, no hubiera podido regresar…"

El Hougu se Activa y se deja absorber por el agujero negro que lo rodeo; cerró sus ojos por unos segundo y cuando los abrió estaba en una habitación, una habitación que en la cual había un closet, una cama, una mesa de estudio y algunos recuerdos del pasado y libros.

Después en la planta baja de la casa le hablaron al chico…

"Hijo!, es hora de desayunar."

Con el Hougu en la manos y con una sonrisa en su cara dice:

"_Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ya se quien soy…"_

Guardo el hougu que tenia en si mano en una caja secreta en su habitación, cerca de su cama, para se mas precisos en la cabecera.

"Ya voy" el bajo por las escaleras y bajo hacia la sala donde tomo asiento.

Su mamá le dice:

"Tu hermano llamo y dijo que vendrá este fin de semana"

"Que bien, hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermano por su trabajo."

"Además dijo que traería a Shana-chan con el."

El sonrió y dijo:

"Ya quiero ver como es ella, la última vez que me vio es cuando yo era pequeño ¿o no es asi Mamà?"

"Así es hijo…"

"Tal vez ella se lleve una sorpresa…"

"¿Porque dices eso hijo?"

"Eh, no por nada…., _por nada…_"

La verdad no se si se sorprenda al verme de nuevo después de 10 años, pero bueno, lo único que me importa es que mi hermano va a venir después de tanto tiempo.

"Hermano Yuuji, te estaré esperando"

Capítulo final.

El reencuentro.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos para el capitulo final. Nos vemos.


	6. Reencuentros

**Ola chicos, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi fic y espero que les haya gustado mi historia así que de una vez empiecen a leer. Disfrútenlo.**

**REENCUENTRO**

5 días Después…

El día mas esperado para mi había llegado, también estaba un poco nervioso porque me iba a encontrar con Shana de nuevo, y no se si aun me reconoce o no.

Mi madre me conto que cuando yo naci, mi hermano y Yukari, es decir Shana como mi madre le gusta decirle, estuvieron viviendo en esta casa por un tiempo juntos, al parecer ya andaban comprometidos o algo asi, pero después de un mes, mi hermano y Shana decidieron vivir juntos y formar una familia. Mi madre estuvo muy contenta por la decisión de ellos, después de eso mi madre cuido de mi un tiempo y junto con mi padre seguimos adelante.

Después de que mi hermano y Shana se fueron de casa, no los he vuelto a ver de nuevo, y desde entonces han pasado 10 años que por fin hubo una respuesta de ellos.

"Hijo ya es hora de desayunar"

"Si enseguida bajo!"

Mire mi reloj y eran las 8 am, era domingo y hoy no había escuela, pero ¿porque me desperté temprano?, bueno porque después de tanto tiempo mi madre no ha visto a mi hermano y esta muy emocionada porque según mi hermano le dijo que tenían una sorpresa.

10:00 am, y mi hermano aun no llega mi hermano.

"Se demoran tanto!"

Mi madre lo decía un poco preocupada, pero yo solamente tenía una duda…

"Mamá, a que hora te dijo mi hermano que llegaría?"

"Ummm, la verdad es que no me dijo a que hora llegaba"

Lo que significa que estamos esperando como tontos, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo estaremos esperando mas?, en ese caso no me hubiese despertado.

3:00 pm y no había respuesta, el dia fue hermoso hasta que el cielo empezó a nublarse y parecía que iba a llover.

4:00 pm, el cielo estaba completamente nublado pero lo bueno de esto es que no llovió eso fue algo extraño.

"Me voy a dar una siesta mamá, me estoy aburriendo de tanto esperar"

"Esta bien, te desapartaré cuando lleguen."

Apenas estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta de la casa y escuche la voz de dos personas al entrar diciendo:

"Ya estamos en casa!"

Rápido baje de las escaleras y con una sonrisa en mi rostro les dije:

"Bienvenidos, Eh…?"

Mi hermano estaba cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña.

"Yuu-chan. Shana-chan, han llegado. Valla parece que esa es la sorpresa que me habían mencionado por teléfono verdad"

"Asi es mamá, ella es mi hija"

Despues mi hermano baja a la niña y le dice:

"Vamos, preséntate hija"

"Me llamo Yuhi"

"Hola Yuhi-chan, soy tu abuela Chigusa y el es tu primo y bien dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Yuhi levanta la mano derecha y de una manera muy adorable dice: Tengo 5 años.

"Valla eres muy lista Yuhi-chan, tanto como lo es tu madre"

"Gracias Chigusa" Contesto Shana.

En ese momento Shana voltea a verme y yo también la mire pero inmediatamente voltee mi mirada.

"Vamos, entren la comida ya esta lista aunque tengo que calentar todo de nuevo porque pensábamos que llegarían un poco temprano."

"Lo siento mamá, es que tuvimos unos inconvenientes en el camino, y para compensártelo yo te ayudare en la cocina"

"Gracias Yuu-chan"

Mi hermano entro con mi mamá a la cocina y yo me fui con Shana y con Yuhi a la sala y aunque me daba un poco de gusto de ver de nuevo a mi hermano había algo que me inquietaba.

"¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?" Me dijo Shana.

Yo le dije que si, y por la expresión de la cara de ella, creo que tenia que tratar un asunto conmigo.

Shana tomo a Yuhi y la puso entre sus brazos y subimos los escalones hasta llegar a mi habitación.

"Valla, que nostalgia. Hace tiempo que no había estado aquí."

Yuhi aun seguía dormida entre sus brazos y yo me le quedaba viendo como dormía, después dije.

"Debio haberse cansado por el viaje"

"Si, tienes razón" Me contesto con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.

Después el ambiente se puso muy tenso y aunque yo se que Shana me vio en el pasado aun no se si ella me recuerda ya que ella ha estado muy tranquila desde que llego a casa.

Ella se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y después me dice:

"Parece que ya conoces la verdad de este mundo, ¿no es asi?

Yo me quede sin palabras.

"Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi en aquel dia"

Yo me quede atónito y eso significa que ella si me recuerda.

"Asi que aun me recuerdas." Yo le dije.

"Claro que te recuerdo, nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mi, pero nunca me imagine que fueras el hermano de Yuuji, hasta que te vi hoy."

Recibir un agradecimiento de Shana, eso me puso algo feliz.

Después se escucho una voz en alguna parte del la sala.

"Aunque no entendíamos bien la situación en ese momento, todo fue muy rápido"

"Eh?, quien dijo eso?

Shana me muestra su colguije y me dice: "Fue él, La llama Celestial, Alastor"

"Ah!, si ya lo recuerdo. Esa voz que escuche cuando fuiste absorbida por el agujero negro en aquel entonces"

"Asi es"

"Lo único que no supe de su identidad fue aquella voz que me dio una misión de enviarte al futuro que era todo un desastre"

"Ah!, hablas de Hécate."

"¿Hécate?, ese nombre nunca lo había escuchado"

Shana me explico bien para que yo pudiera entender.

"Hécate pudo obtener tu poder de existencia porque eras el único que tenia lazos mas fuertes con Yuuji."

Pero hay muchas variaciones en espacio y tiempo ya que este presente es el futuro real. Y el futuro en el que viaje era como un futuro falso, era como otra dimensión diferente a esta pero estaba muy sujeto a este tiempo.

"…?"¿-_-? _Yo soy algo joven como para entender acerca del espacio-tiempo._

"Y por lo que yo puedo analizar, tu tomaste el Hougu en el momento exacto en el que yo estaba bajando aquella calle para ir a mi casa en ese entonces."

"A si, lo recuerdo. Yo estaba limpiando mi habitación cuando por accidente empuje mi cama y un pedazo de mi pared se cayo, es ahí cuando encontré un objeto raro, lo agarre y aparecí en un espacio oscuro que no podía ver nada y yo solamente era como una pequeña antorcha que flotaba en la inmensidad de ese vacio. Es cuando esa voz me dio indicaciones de que era lo que debería hacer y después de eso aparecí casi cerca dónde estabas caminando."

"Asi es"

Para cambiar el tema yo mire a Yuhi-chan y note que se parecía mucho a su madre, después le pregunte:

"¿Fuiste tú quien le puso el nombre a tu hija?"

"Mmmm… no, no fui yo, se lo puso Yuuji."

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Si, el dijo que ese nombre le hace recordar a una persona muy especial para el"

"¿Una persona especial?"

"Por alguna razón, ese nombre lo hace muy feliz a Yuuji, asi que yo estuve de acuerdo en ponérselo también"

"Ya veo"

Despues ella me cambia el tema y me dice que donde se encontraba ese Hougu y yo le mostré el lugar donde se encontraba.

Abrí aquel cajón que mi hermano Yuuji había creado y saque el Hougo, después se lo entrege a Shana.

"Veo que ese Hougu no ha cambiado en nada durante estos últimos años."

Shana toma el Hougu con sus manos y después cierra sus ojos, después pone el Hougu en mi cama y el hougu automáticamente se activa.

"Valla!"

"Eso debe funcionar"

No entendía bien la situación pero lo único que pude ver era de que el Hougu en forma de Reloj se auto absorbió y desapareció al instante.

"Oye Shana, ¿que a ocurrido?"

"Bueno, veras he estudiado algo acerca de ese Hougu y la verdad es que es un misterio sobre su creación y lo único que pude averiguar es que con solo desearlo con el pensamiento puedes viajar por el tiempo. Asi que solamente había una cosa que tenia que hacer y era desaparecerla de este lugar y enviarla a otro lugar.

"Y a donde la enviaste, Shana?"

"mmm… a un lugar muy lejos de aquí."

"Eso me dejo con una duda"

Nos quedamos unos minutos en mi cuarto y parecía que el plan de mi madre estaba resultando a la perfección"

FLASHBACK

"Quiero que distraigas a Shana-chan por unos minutos cuando lleguen, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, Mamá"

"Es que hay algo que debo hacer con Yuu-chan cuando llegue."

"¿Algo que hacer?"

ENDFLASHBACK

Después en la parte baja de la casa se oye la voz de mi hermano.

"Oigan!, bajen a comer, la comida ya está servida!"

"Ya vamos!" Yo grite y después miro a Shana y le digo: "Vamos Shana-chan"

Y dijo si con un movimiento con la cabeza.

Fin Capitulo.

Sig. PROLOGO.

Esperen el PROLOGO nos vemos…


	7. Epilogo

Hola disfruten el Epilogo.

Epilogo

Mi madre me conto que Shana siempre olvida una fecha muy importante en el calendario de cada año, así que mi hermano Yuuji hace unos preparativos para cierto día especial.

Yo, Shana y con Yuhi en brazos, bajamos por las escalera y Shana noto algo extraño pues las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, y ella empezó a sospechar.

"Esto me es muy familiar"

El clima del día nos ayudo un poco ya que la oscuridad se apodero de la casa completamente y una vez de que llegamos a la planta baja Shana empezó a preguntar por mi madre y por Yuuji.

"¿Chigusa-san, Yuuji?,"

Cuando llegamos en la sala yo le dije que iba a encender las luces y ella dijo que si.

Una vez que la encendí, todos en el comedor y mi prima Yuuhi le dijimos:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Shana!" "Feliz cumpleaños Mamá"

Shana se quedo parada en medio del comedor y mirándonos a todos, cuando digo todos me refiero a Ike, Yoshira, Ogata, Tanaka, Sato, mi madre, yo, Carmel-san, Margery-san, en fin a todos a la que conocíamos bien a Shana. Pero el momento mas emotivo fue cuando mi prima la abrazo fuertemente a Shana (al parecer ella se estaba haciendo la dormida) y mi hermano le dio un beso los labios, y eso hizo que Shana se pusiera a llorar de alegría pues sabe que todas las personas en este comedor la quieren.

Todo fue perfecto y sin ningún problema, Shana empezó a hablar a solas con Yoshira pero no se de que estarían hablando pero lo que si se es que se trataba de una competencia y de que Yoshira había perdido pero creo que eso no importa ahora ya que cada una ha madurado lo suficiente como para pensar como una chica de preparatoria, además ella ya estaba embarazada de cierta persona amigo de mi hermano.

De Ogata y Tanaka pues hay mucho de que decir, Ellos son demasiado felices que la felicidad les sobra en el aire, Ogata-san se ha vuelto muy deportista que ha ganado algunos premios junto a Tanaka que hace algunos años se casaron pero aun no tienen hijos, de Sato casi no se nada de el, solo se que viaja mucho con Margery-san por todo el mundo y Wilhemina vive por estos lugares y siempre visita a mi madre para aprender cosas nuevas de ella.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá pasado si mi hermano nunca hubiese conocido a Shana?, seguramente las cosas habrían sido distintas y seguramente este momento tan feliz de Shana jamás habría pasado.

Mi hermano y Shana han pasado por muchas cosas para estar juntos y ahora este es el resultado por lo que estoy muy feliz de haber existido.

Lo único que me inquietaba es a donde fue a parar ese hougu en forma de reloj, ¿ha desaparecido de este tiempo para no afectar mas nuestro futuro? O talvez se ha ido a un lugar especifico en donde se le dará un uso de nuevo, la verdad no lo sabré hasta que ocurran nuevas cosas pero por ahora todo es perfecto y es asi como me gusta que este.

La verdad no me quiero estar involucrado en eventos en la que hay que salvar el mundo de una amenaza mucho mayor, aunque también es un poco divertido y excitante saber que ocurren muchos eventos sobrenaturales en este mundo.

Shana volteo a verme en la cara y yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro le dije Feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras ella me dijo: "Gracias"

Ese fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, ver a mi hermano y a Shana juntos llenos de felicidad y la prueba de ellos es mi prima, Yuhi.

Sabes mundo, me podrías mostrar la ubicación exacta de ese Hougu, es que quiero repetir este momento en la que todos son felices.

Aun no se si el mundo respondió mi llamado y es que en mi cabeza vi unas imágenes sobre la ubicación del Hougu pero creo que será difícil obtenerlo en esta epoca, esa visión me arrojo una imagen en la que aparecían en una tarde de verano, donde mi hermano Yuuji y Shana estaban en una bodega llena de chatarra y de mas cosas buscando algo que podrían servir y mi hermano toma un objeto que parece un telescopio y debajo de toda esa chatarra esta ese Hougu en forma de reloj.

Como saben si estoy diciendo la verdad, eso tampoco lo se y tampoco se si el mundo me dio estas imágenes en mi cabeza de la ubicación exacta del Hougu, solo se que desde ese momento las cosas empezaron a tomar forma y todo ya estaba predestinado a suceder y esto creo un circulo infinito sin fin.

Como sea, que este problema lo resuelvan mi hermano y Shana en esa época yo solamente quiero vivir en paz, por ahora déjame comer el rico pastel que hizo Carmel-san para nosotros, OK?.

Fin

Nota del Ficteador…

Hola chicos, antes que nada feliz año, aunque me retrace al hacer este capitulo que pensaba subirlo en diciembre pero por falta de tiempo no pude, aquí termina otra historia mas de mis creaciones y espero que les haya gustado porque seguire haciéndolos ya que es un propósito de año nuevo xD.

Hice 2 fic nuevo pero tratan casi de lo mismo pero aun me falta saber cual de los dos subir ya que ambas tienen diferente trama pero son de lo mismo. Ya vere después que hare. Tambien voy a subir nuevos capítulos de Suzumiya haruhi y terminar un proyecto de Death note, algo de Zero no Tsukaima pero aun no he diseñado bien las historias.

Gracias a Reyzick, Solani, Misao Sanzeinn (aunque nada mas vi su comentario en el fic anterior pero me gusto lo que me comento) y Angelic-bloody-nigth de seguir mis fic´s y a todos ellos les digo "Muchas gracias"

Bueno eso era todo, me despido y después les avisare cuando saque un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Nos vemos.


End file.
